Christmas Day Party at Fanfiction.Net
by AnimeGamer
Summary: As requested, a continuation of Empress Sarah's "Christmas Party at Fanfiction.Net" Basically, it's an after party of the christmas party, and we are all together to celebrate christmas. Say, can we all get together in a chat room for New Years Day?


**disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS. I hate disclaimers, dont you? Anyway, as asked, im continuing what Empress Sarah started. Let's just say the last party was Christmas eve, ne? Hmm...how did this disclaimer become a author intro? Anyway, im not using my usual font, as im trying to use the same format as the last one, anyway, on to story.**  
  


**Christmas Day Party at Fanfiction.net**  
  


I sat next to my really cute...no, my beautiful angel, the one, the only, Kinamoto, Sakura. I blushed for the 3rd time today, it just seems I cant stop blushing. I let out a small sigh, barely noticible, but somehow, I guess she can read my mind now, but _she _noticed.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
"Oh, just tired, having this party right after last nights party gets you really tired."  
"Well...now that you mention it...I feel sleepy myself."  
"...yeah"  
  
Suddenly, both Sakura and Syaoran were sleeping at the bench they were sitting at.  
  
"Hey! I heard party. Go get the DJ!"  
"Woh! Wait! It's not a rave!!!" Tomoyo says, as the party is held at her house.  
  
Too late, about 25 assorted ravers storm in the party, set up the DJ booth in the ballroom part of the house, and loud techno music blairs out. This suddenly wakes Sakura and Syaoran with a start, wand and sword out. They looked over to the house to see the ravers though the window, and both let out a sigh.   
  
"Only when AnimeGamer is hosting the party..." They both say at the same time as they put away their weapons, and sit back down on the bench, and go to sleep on each other's shoulder again.  
  
---------------  
**_AnimeGamer P.O.V._**  
  
"Just who said the ravers can come here?"   
"Well, I have a hint." Empress Sarah-sama said, holding up a bunch of peach blossoms that were left at the front door.  
"I should've known it'd be Touya. Well, at least I dont have to worry about a DJ now. Say, where is Sakura and Syaoran?"  
"Sleeping outside. You shouldn't have had this party so early, everyone is tired from my party last night."  
"Well...I thought noon would be okay. Oh well."  
"-.-"  
"What?"  
  
----------------  
**_Digidynasty P.O.V._**  
  
"care, I dont know why AnimeGamer is obsessed with raving."  
"Well, considering he lives in San Diego, and the raver population there is about a million, it's natural."  
"how'd you know that? I dont even think you talked to him in IM yet."  
"Author's intuition, besides, he is writing the this story."  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
BCzeon27 comes in and sits next to Digidynasty.  
  
"I'll be right back..." care says as she quickly scuttles herself away.  
  
----------------  
**_care P.O.V._**  
  
I quickly get behind one of the bushes right next to cutemew. cutemew nods over to the DJ, who switches the music to slow jam, and plays "Dedicated (to my favorite girl) by R. Kelly and Public Announcement."  
  
"Are you sure they are going to hook up?"  
"Of course im sure, care."  
"Hi care, hi cutemew." AnimeGamer says, passing by the bush, as which point both Digidynasty and BCzeon27 were looking over toward the bush. They both say their goodbyes and leave.  
"Why'd he have to mess that up! Just for that, im not posting under his CCS top ten poll at the ff.net boards!"  
  
----------------  
**_Syaoran P.O.V._**  
  
I wake up to my favorite smell. Cherry Blossoms. I notice my head is laying in _her_ lap. Rather than moving my head off her lap, I decided to just keep my head there, _her_ hands brushing though my hair. I've blushed for the 7th time today, but I never knew heaven was such--  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran!"  
  
Great, just when things were in total bliss.  
  
"What is it AnimeGamer-kun?" Sakura asks, I reluctantly move my head up and away from Sakura's lap.  
  
"Well, it seems the ravers that came in also took all the gifts all the ff.net authors were going to give you, but to make up for that, we, all the Card Captor Sakura authors of fanfiction.net, will sing a revised version of the 12 days of christmas for you."  
  
"Aw...thank you." Sakura said, as AnimeGamer ran back to the big group of writers, all holding up the lyrics to their faces.  
  
(Author: I assume you guys know how 12 days of christmas goes, so im just gonna put up the 12 days.)  
  
_The first day of christmas, my true love gave to me:  
A kiss in a Sakura tree.  
Two Card Captors  
Three smiling girls  
Four elements  
Five Clow Cards  
Six Lighting fols  
Seven times Li blushed today.   
Eight failed attempts to write this song  
Nine na na na na  
Ten years is Sakura's age  
Eleven plus more 2nd cards  
Twelve Sakura Cards_  
  
Everyone finished, but then everyone looked back, to see someone named Darkness of death still singing. Darkness of death stopped singing.  
  
"I just wanted to be in this one, since I wasnt in this one."  
  
Everyone shrugged, and all of them one by one went up to Sakura and I and said merry christmas.  
  
AnimeGamer went up to me, and we both shook hands, then bowed. Then turned and bowed to Sakura, and faced both of us.  
  
"Felize Navidad! Maligayang Pasko! Merry Christmas! And have a happy new year. I dont know how to say Merry Christmas in Japanese, but maybe spanish and filipino will do. Anyway, did you enjoy your gift?"  
"We did, 2nd best from one other gift." I said.  
"What would that be?" AnimeGamer asks.  
"Sakura." I hug Sakura tightly, as everyone says "Awwww..." and we both share a kiss.  
  
------------  
The rest of the day and night went off without any more glitches.   
------------  


**A message to anyone interested: I'm passing the torch to anyone who wants it. Just be the first to review and say "I'll continue it!" and you got it.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this small, pretty much thrown together story of mine. My own current story, Card Summoners, I believe is not going so good, considering that no one replied in the last one, but im gonna work on the next part tomarrow and hopefully have it up soon. Anyway, enough me.   
  
Felize Navidad! Maligayang Pasko! And Merry Christmas! I hope everyone gets what they want for Christmas. (Unless it's for a PS2, gonna have to wait til next year. <(o^.~o)>)**


End file.
